


Say My Name

by minikawa



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, au where they both live and are finally together like they deserve to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikawa/pseuds/minikawa
Summary: Nothing is more beautiful than the way your name sounds when uttered by the one you love.
Relationships: Askeladd/Bjorn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> based off of [this lovely ask](https://minikawa.tumblr.com/post/612570465431650304/i-was-randomly-thinking-about-what-if-bjorn-had%22) i got a while ago! 
> 
> i literally haven't written fic in more than 3 months, and my writing has gone.......*toilet flushing noise*

It had been two months since Askeladd told Bjorn his true name. Two months since he broke himself open to the man who devoted his entire life to him. The truth bubbled within him, clawing at him until it could be contained no more. The anxiety of that moment was still fresh, but even powerful was the overwhelming relief of being open to the one he loved most.

And Bjorn had accepted it all. No doubt he had a lot to take in, yet there was no judgement nor resentment. It was like they were meeting for the first time, even after two decades spent fighting side by side. For the first time, Bjorn was seeing Lucius.

And two months later, Askeladd found himself collapsing into Bjorn's arms. The battle had been difficult, but he had managed to carry himself and his men to victory. It was only until he and his second in command were alone in their cabin that he allowed himself to slump with exhaustion. Only with Bjorn could he allow himself to be vulnerable, to be real.

"Say my name, my love," Askeladd murmured, his cheek resting on Bjorn's chest.

It was a name he reserved only for moments like this, when the outside world didn't exist. And every time, Bjorn would whisper it with adoration.

"Lucius...

I love you."


End file.
